Scars
by EatMyBrains
Summary: Harley had hid her secret for many years but when she finally has to tell Selina about her past, what will ensue? One-shot. Rated M for rape.


**Ok so I thought this up a while ago and never got the chance to write it down but now here is the time! It's a Harley and Catwoman friendship fic cause there aren't enough out there and to be honest Ivy weirds me out a little if you know what I mean. Besides, I always preferred Selina and Harley as bff's anyway.. Dunno why, just do. :/ So anyway I hope you enjoy! Warning: there is rape so don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any characters to do with the franchise cause if I did Gotham City Sirens would still be going.**

**A/N: When writing is in italics it's a flashback/explanation and she's 16 in it.**

**Edit - 08/05/2013: Grammar corrected and story generally improved! I hope... O.o**

Selina and Harley had lived in the same apartment for a couple of months now reason being that Harley and The Joker were on 'break' as such. Selina was glad that she had her best friend living with her but she always felt down when she thought about the fact that Harley wouldn't be living with her forever so she always made the most of it when she was around as she rarely saw best friend because of the clown. She could always go round to Pam's but one person can only handle so much ranting about the environment. There was also the fact that Pam always seemed to get a little to touchy feely, especially towards Harley.

As they both sat down on the sofa to eat breakfast they did a bit of girl talk and watched the telly. Harley suggested they go shopping which Selina happily agreed to as it gave her a chance to spend some of the money she gained from recently selling that 15 carat gold Japanese lion busk that she decided to 'borrow' from Gotham City's museum of art. (They could really do with improving their security system it would be nice for her to have a challenge.) They both got ready to go out and as it was such a hot day Selina was wearing a black tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black greek style sandals and a pair of ray ban sunglasses that Bruce Wayne brought her for her last birthday. Whenever she wore she wore them Harley would always mention how badass they made her look. Her black hair was short and spiky and it looked more choppy than usual as she had recently had a haircut. "Come on Harl the more time you spend getting ready the less time you have shopping!" as usual Selina was ready first and waiting by the door. "I'm comin'!" Harley shouted as she opened her bedroom door slipping on her leather jacket at the same time. Harley was wearing a black tank top as well but wore a leather jacket with studs on the shoulders but was wearing light blue jeans which were shorts that came to about her knees and were a slim fit, they had a slightly ripped style to them, on her feet she wore a pair of black sandals that stopped at her ankles, she also had a pair of sunglasses on which were big but they suited her and her hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs straightened on each side of her face.

"Jeez Harl you're gonna roast in that jacket!"

"Nahh I'll be fine!" As she walked past Selina she pulled her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose smiled and said "Oh by the they way, you look badass in those sunglasses" and winked. At this point Selina was opening the door to her jet black Porsche and replied "How did I know you were gonna say that?" sarcasm dripping from her voice. Harley just grinned back at her and got in the car.

At about 2:00pm they both sat down for lunch in a small café just outside the shopping center. It was a hot day and inside the café was pretty warm so Harley was getting quite hot but she refused to take her jacket off. They chatted about what they had brought, Harley unsurprisingly had spent the most while Selina spent her money carefully. They didn't stay for much longer after lunch as they got bored and went home.

They spent the rest of their evening talking, watching TV and drinking wine. In Harley's case drinking a little too much wine. When Selina finally convinced Harley to go to bed she got up and fell over the coffee table and landed face down."Harl you idiot.  
"What the fuck was that?" she turned over and spotted the coffee table through slightly blurred vision, "Oooooohhhh whoooops! Silly meeee! Hahaha!"  
"What am I gonna do with you hmm?" Harley started giggling again while Selina helped her up and guided her to her bedroom. Once she got her into her bed she tucked her in and left the room. Two minutes later and Harley was out like a light. Before going to bed herself Selina thought back to her day with Harley and it made her think about how lucky she was to have such a good friend.

The next morning Harley woke up around 11am with a banging headache. "Awwwww mann my head!"she stumbled out of bed and sluggishly made her way to the bathroom. She opened the mirrored cupboard that was above the sink and pulled out two paracetamol tablets poured a glass of water using the glass she had in her room and took them. She then made her way to the kitchen completely forgetting to put a hoodie on to cover her back like she always did. (She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday minus the jacket which she didn't know she had shrugged off in the night after getting too hot.) As Harley entered the kitchen Selina looked up from doing the washing up and said "Good morning sleepy head" the only reply she got was a moan. Harley made her way over to the window and opened it, her back facing towards Selina. She stuck her head out the window because she felt like she needed some fresh air to clear her head. "So Harl what do you want for breakfast? Some cereal, something cooked, a round of toa..." Selina stopped mid sentence as she had looked up from the washing to see Harley's scar covered back. "Harl..." Selina's voice was full of worry. "Kitty whats wrong?" she turned round to see the look on her best friend's face then looked down and spotted she was only wearing a vest top on the top half of her body which she had unknowingly rolled up in the night so it was like a crop top meaning she was showing off most of her back. The only words that seemed to be able to escape Harley's mouth were "Oh shit..."

"Harley.. what's with the scars?"  
"Errrr nothin'.. I errmm fell out of a tree when I little.."  
"Harleen Quinzel if you don't tell me what is with your back right now I swear to god!" Selina was getting agitated not just because of Harley's terrible lie but of the fact she was trying to avoid telling her about something as serious as this. Harley noticed her friend's glassy eyes, she hated upsetting her best friend but she had only ever told one person about them (that being The Joker.) "I guess I have to tell you now.."  
"You think?" Harley had hoped she would never have to relive it ever again but it was only right that she knew now she had seen the scars. Harley walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, Selina followed and joined her. "Harl take your time with telling me as I figure this is a very sensitive matter to you but I need to know."  
"I know you do... So here it goes.."

Harley's P.O.V

_I walk up to that familiar door everyday dreading what will happen behind it each time. People always think of their home as a safe place to be... But not mine. I walk through that door and no one greets me, no one but my little brother who comes running at me with the biggest smile on his face even though his face shows cuts and bruises from that monster. That monster was my dad. When he came home from work he would expect his tea ready, the newspaper untouched ready for him to read and at least 2 beers for him to guzzle down on that night. I once told him he expected too much. That earned me a slap to the face and a punch in the stomach._

_As I walked up the driveway that day and shut the door behind me my brother didn't come running at me with a big smile on his face, instead he came hurtling towards with tears streaming down his face and blood running out his mouth. He was 6 years old, it was unacceptable and I'd had enough. It turned out my dad had got off work early by saying me and mom had caught a bug and needed looking after. He sometimes made up excuses like this because he couldn't be arsed with work as he had a shitty job. Lazy bastard. I couldn't stand him any longer. He flung open the kitchen door came right up to my face and shouted "where the fuck is that little brat?!"  
"whats it to you?" he slapped me round the face. Hard.  
"Tell. Me. Now."  
"No. I'm sick and tired of you beating us all! Especially Barry! He 6 years old for fuck sake!" I didn't actually know where Barry was but it turns out he was sat at the top of the stairs watching. Me and my so-called 'Dad' shouted at each other for about 15 minutes until he screamed  
"ENOUGH!" he grabbed the lamp and smashed it over my head which started bleeding making me dizzy. He used the opportunity to remove my jumper and push me up against the wall so my back was facing him. He then whispered in my ear "Either you take the beating or your precious little brother does" I instantly knew my decision and he knew what it would be too so when he backed away from me I stayed put. He went over to the kitchen door and shut it so mom wouldn't interfere and Barry was still watching. All I could do was hope and pray that he was feeling generous. I was wrong. I knew I was wrong as soon as I heard him unbuckle his belt. The next thing I knew he'd smacked it across my back, buckle side hitting me and I screamed out in pain. I could feel the blood running down my back and I'm positive Barry could see it because I could hear him crying but it was muffled by my screams of agony. I had never known pain like this. When he'd whipped me several times my knees buckled, I couldn't stand with amount of pain coursing through my body and I felt as if I was going to pass out. Unfortunately I didn't. He screamed at me to stand up but I couldn't, I was in so much pain._

"So there you go" both women had silent tears trickling down their faces at this point. Harley because she had to relive her past, she swore she could feel the scars tingling on her back, and Selina because she had no idea what her best friend had to go through. "Oh Harl I'm so sorry" Selina lent across and embraced Harley in a hug which she returned. Once they broke the hug Selina cupped Harley's face in one hand while the hand held Harley's. "I can't believe he did that to you, did you get any medical treatment after?"  
"Nope."  
"No wonder there so ragged"  
"I got bullied at school because of them..." This shocked Selina. Who would be sick enough bully someone because of scars like that?! They should be worried more than anything! Harley continued "They used to say that they were from S&M and I had so many scars because I enjoyed it" more tears spilled from Harley's eyes as she explained this. "I'll track down those son of bitches and give 'em whats co.." she was cut off by Harley saying "Oh don't worry there all already dead" Harley produced and evil smirk as she said this and Selina had to laugh "Only you.. But getting back to the subject at hand, did your dad just leave you on the floor after that? Please tell me he did?" Harley looked down and simply replied "Yes." She was hoping her friend would be glad to hear what she wanted and wouldn't question her anymore but once again, she was wrong. "Harl you know that I love you to bits but I just wish you weren't such a bad liar" Selina gave Harley a sympathetic look as she said this and only got a sigh as a reply. "Tell me Harl, you can't keep things like this bottled up"  
"Ok I..I'll try.."

_He came right up behind me "Fine if you don't feel like standing up we'll go somewhere where you can lie down_." _He grabbed a bunch of my hair in his fist and forced me to stand up. He dragged me up the stairs and as we got to the top he dropped on the floor, picked up Barry and flung him down the hall. When I saw this enough anger and adrenaline pumped through to make me stand up and slap that bastard round the face. "What the hell was that for you asshole!" as soon as I said that he grabbed my hair and threw me into his and moms bedroom I was too tired and in too much pain to move, I'd already figured what he was going to do me and all I could do was lay there and do nothing. I felt pathetic. He entered the room and shut the door. He picked me up slamming me on to the bed. He only had to take off my jeans and underwear as he had already took off my jumper to whip me. He lay me so I was facing him and he said "I think I'm going to enjoy this" all I could force from my dry mouth was "Dad, please, I..I..I'm sorry, just please don't do this"  
"Too late now sweet cheeks, your mine!" All I could do was scream as he pushed inside of me and he didn't stop. It was so painful as he wasn't gentle about it. _

_It was the worst night of my entire life it felt like it went on forever. When he was done there was blood all over the bed not just from my back and I could feel blood and seaman between my thighs. When he was done he kissed me hard on the lips and left. I heard him drag Barry to bed because he wanted to know if his big sister was ok, Dad slammed Barry's bedroom door shut like he was daring Barry to come out. When the door didn't open my Dad headed back downstairs so I took this chance to limp to the bathroom. I sat in shower and put the temperature so it was scorching hot so I could wash HIM off me but no matter how hard I scrubbed I still felt dirty. I just sat under the water and cried. I wanted to die._

"You're the first person I have ever told about being raped..." tears were streaming down Selina's face, she couldn't believe that anyone would do this to her best friend. She always seemed so innocent. "But what about The Joker? Surely you had to tell him?"  
"He knew about the scars... In fact he loved to hear how I got them and feel them as I told him. He said it turned him on."  
"That's just sick!" Selina blurted out. She covered her mouth realizing what she had said. "I kinda agree with you there kitty but if I didn't tell him he would just add to the collection."  
"Oh Harl I'm so so sorry I had no idea but now I understand why you always covered your back!" "It's okay kitty I pulled through.."  
"I find that hard to believe... You need to go to the police."  
"HA! Are you crazy they'll never believe me!"  
"Then if we're going to get your father rotting in a prison, we're gonna need to work with a force outside the law..." "Your kidding right?"  
"Nope, now go and prepare your self for tonight, we've got a meeting to arrange." Harley could feel bile rising in the pit of her stomach, she was not looking forward to this.

**Finally! This took me 4 days to complete! My best friend was nagging me forever but I got it done thanks to her. (Her profile is . go check her stuff out) Now I know Harley's dad is already in prison in the comics but this is kind of nolanverse I guess so it's not the same! ;P Anyway I hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated (as long as it's not flames) **


End file.
